


Pancakes and Paintings

by noniehaos



Series: My life is diary (and you are all I write about) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noniehaos/pseuds/noniehaos
Summary: Set a year after Liakada -- welcome to Pancakes and Paintings-- a special one shot for Minghao's birthday.Enjoy! :))
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: My life is diary (and you are all I write about) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003257
Kudos: 10





	Pancakes and Paintings

Minghao opened his eyes and smiled at the figure beside him,

Who would have thought Mingyu will be here with him after six years? He chuckled at that.... Six years ago, Minghao couldn't function, he didn't know what to do, it was like Mingyu was his kryptonite and the moment the former broke up with him... He was lost already... and it was only when Rayana and Hansol arrived that he managed to smile again.. after all, they are his angels. 

But destiny did had its own way of piecing puzzles together and mending broken hearts because five years after their break up, Minghao and Mingyu meet again... in a fashion hall but honestly it was only Minghao who noticed Mingyu, and he didn't even approach him,

He was fine with that... seeing him from the backstage and watching as Mingyu walk the runway... 

Mingyu... his star, exuding so much confidence... but he was wrong... Mingyu was no longer his star to own.

"Hmmmmmm..." His thoughts were interrupted when Mingyu began shuffling beside him, trying to find his hand and when he did, he intertwined them with his, 

Mingyu's eyes slowly opened, "Happy Birthday, my love," The attorney added, 

"Hey, sleepyhead," He smiled, "How was your sleep?" 

He watched as Mingyu sighed and ruffled his hair, 

"Backlogs didn't want to leave me," Mingyu groaned, "I have another case to handle," He added, 

Minghao could only hug his husband tighter as he lay his head on Mingyu's chest,

I swear if you would ask Minghao a year ago if they would be back together, he'll just laugh at you and say, "Heck no! I don't even know where Mingyu is now," 

Well, the stars have aligned. 

\-----

"But Papa!" Hansol whined, Mingyu directed his gaze to their daughter who is busy watching Adventure Time, 

Minghao sighed and carried Hansol as the boy continue to cry, "Shhhh... Calm down, we're fixing it I promise," 

It was supposed to be a happy Saturday as Minghao celebrate his birthday but unfortunately, Hansol is crying because 1) There is no pancakes yet and he's hungry. and 2) He is supposed to watch the new We Bare Bears episode but there's no We Bare Bears on Cartoon's Network's Schedule!

How is that possible??? 

Now, Minghao is trying to console the boy by giving his husband his best puppy eyes in which Mingyu returned with a scoff, 

"Raya! Help Dad mix the batter, please?" Mingyu called their girl who immediately ran to his other dad. 

Okay looking good, Minghao muttered. He only have little Hansol to stop crying because the boy's cheeks are getting red already.

He slowly lifted Hansol's face which was buried between his neck and shoulder and held the boy's face,

"Come on, baby, look at Papa, hmm?" the six-year old whimpered and rubbed his hand while stopping his tears, 

"Oh no.. baby, Papa's really sorry there's no We Bare Bears today," He looked at his son and noticed his eyes getting bigger... not a good sign, the child's about to cry again, 

"But Dad will make pancakes with your sister!" He excitedly said, "Look," He pointed to the duo, "Do you want to join them?" 

Hansol shook his head and touched his Papa's face, "No, Papa... I wanna be here, with you.." Minghao could feel his heart burst, 

Hansol was sometimes a very playful kid but he's also the sweetest, 

Minghao hugged his son closer humming a familiar tune, 

"Happy Birthday, Papa..." Hansol pulled away from his papa's chest and stretched his arms, still with Minghao's hand around him to support his body, 

"Thiiiiiiiis much," He cutely added, stretching his arms as wide as he could, 

Only to see his Papa crying..

"Papa, it's your birthday, why are you crying?" Rayana suddenly joined them with Mingyu following her,

Minghao laughed and pulled the girl with his other arm, 

"I'm just happy..." His eyes searched for Mingyu's and he knew,

He is home.. With Hansol in his arms, Rayana hugging his waist and Mingyu wrapping them with his big arms.. Minghao is finally home.

Now... ask him again if he thought this would happen and he'd probably say no again. 

But believe me it was something he would also hope for to happen.... fortunately, the stars were on his side and destiny really worked the second time around. 

"Pancakes are ready!!!" 

Oh right the pancakes...

"Papa! We're visiting the gallery, right?"

And the gallery, 

"I wish we could live here in London.."

And London, where it all started.


End file.
